


My funny Valentine Part 11

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [36]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Afterglow, Borg can tease too, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smitten Kathryn, Two fluffballs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: While reveling in the afterglow, Kathryn asks a question that's been bugging her ever since finding out who her secret Valentine was...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	My funny Valentine Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of the My funny Valentine mini-series. I hope you'll all enjoy it! Feedback and kudos are always very much appreciated. :)

Once we're thoroughly sated, bodies entangled, I ask her. “Why were you wearing a suit to the party, darling?”

She shrugs. “I deemed it more comfortable than a dress.

The two instances I had worn that kind of attire were... highly unpleasant.”

I peck her lips and tell her sheepishly. “I'd been convinced you were a man because of your outfit...”

She smirks. “Looks can be deceiving.

I had not deemed you as daring as to wear a 'showy' dress like the one you wore last night either, Kathryn.”

Seriously, this woman!

I feel my cheeks heat up, muttering. “I'd been hoping you might show up and well...”

She smirks, voice deep and sensual. “You had planned to seduce me. It appears your plan has been successful.”

I beam up at her, my heart filled with the most profound love. “I'm so glad you were my secret Valentine, Seven.”

She runs her fingers through my hair, making me hum in content.

“Same here, Kathryn. My intuition tells me we have Naomi to thank for that.”

I wink. “And my intuition tells me it was destiny.”

She smirks. “Acceptable.”

I bark out a laugh. “I'm glad you agree, my Borg.”


End file.
